


Ooh, Burn!

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother relationship, Brothers can be assbutts, Gen, June challenge, Sunburn, fun in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Dean has a sunburn. Sam isn’t very sympathetic.





	Ooh, Burn!

Sam woke to a haunting sound. Moaning echoed through the bunker, a sound of despair and suffering. As soon as it finally faded the noise would start again.

He got up and walked down the hall, coming to a stop outside Dean’s bedroom.

Just as the moaning began again Sam slammed his fist into his brother’s door, the wailing stopping instantly.

“Dean, knock it off. I can’t sleep.” Sam said wearily.

The door opened and there Dean stood, face red as a tomato. Sam tried hard not to snicker.

“I’m dying, Sammy.”

“You’re not dying, Dean. You’re sunburned. Did you use the aloe I gave you or did you decide you didn’t need that like you didn’t need the sunscreen?” Sam crossed his arms and arched a brow at his brother, completely unsympathetic.

“I used it but it still frikking hurts. I’m gonna call Cas.”

“Seriously? You really wanna call him and tell him you got sunburned because you were too stubborn to listen to me?”

Dean frowned a bit and sighed. “No, I guess not.”

Sam nearly patted Dean on the shoulder before thinking better of it. His arms and torso were  
As red as his face. “Tylenol. Water. Aloe. And, dude, let me get some frikking sleep.” He turned and began to walk to his room before throwing over his shoulder- “And next time, use the damn sunscreen.”

Dean rolled his eyes and went back inside his room, swallowing a couple of Tylenol washed down with an entire bottle of water.

He tried to lay down but he couldn’t get comfortable, finally becoming so frustrated he ran a hand over his burned face. Which hurt. A lot.

 

Sam was just drifting off when he was jolted awake by Dean’s roar of pain reverberating down the halls, followed by a desperate scream of, “CAS!!!”


End file.
